Intruder
Generic (GTA San Andreas) Intruder (GTA IV) Feroci (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = intruder (All games) |handlingname = INTRUDER (All games) |textlabelname = INTRUD (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = }} The Intruder (Japanese: イントルーダー, Intoruudaa) is a four-door sports-oriented sedan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Karin in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Intruder's design appears to be a cross between an and a , with the tail lights and squared rear wheel arches similar to those of a . It also resembles the . ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Intruder, manufactured by Karin, is given a much sportier, higher class design. The Intruder resembles the , but the rear seems based on the . The front bumper design takes reference from the , with the placement of the fog lamps and some other design elements from the , and minor influences from the — the latter owing to the car's roots from Karin — namely the grille being part of the hood and the wheel design. The rear lights could also be based on the LS 430, although the connected design and split light housings suggests a closer resemblance to the ; the latter trait is supported by the rear wing mod. In-game, the Intruder has the same interior as the Imponte DF8-90; the steering wheel and front seat head supports sport the Imponte logo, and the front seats have a large "DF8-90" inscription. The Intruder's brake lights have a third light in the center of the trunk, even though no physical light is present. The Intruder is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Intruder's design remains unchanged, apart from the exclusion of the aforementioned third brake light; the interior gains more detail in the enhanced version as well, as with all other cars in the game. On the rear right side of the car, right below the rear window, there is a retractable car radio antenna but the antenna remains retracted, making it a static feature. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the car's acceleration and speed are highly lacking, despite the intimidating growl of its engine. Being rear-drive helps, but the dismal torque is barely enough to climb a steep hill. Handling and braking are surprisingly agile, and seem wasted on the weak engine. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Intruder sports a larger 4.3 liter V8 engine powering the rear wheels via a 5-speed gearbox. Despite the rather sizable engine, the Intruder is by no means a performance car; it holds a reasonable, but not too impressive, rate of acceleration, and a somewhat high top speed. In terms of cornering, the Intruder performs rather well. There is a slight hint of oversteer at lower speeds, which is perfectly controllable and useful when driving through streets. The suspension is rather firm, which aids its cornering ability but can make the car bounce excessively on rough ground. Braking is average, and ABS is standard on all models. The Intruder copes well in the event of a high-speed crash, but is not quite as strong as its size would perhaps suggest. Overall, it is fair to say the Intruder is best at cruising along at lower speeds; it is not a sports car, neither is it a luxury car. The engine sound is loud for a sedan of its type, and is shared with the Schafter (both generations), the FIB Buffalo and the Police Cruiser (TBOGT multiplayer). GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Intruder is given a slight upgrade to the engine compared to the one in Grand Theft Auto IV. Being sports-oriented, it fares better than many sedans performance-wise, such as being able to go uphill and having pinnacle handling and braking. On the contrary, the vehicle accelerates at an average pace and takes some time to get to top speed due in part to the gearbox configuration. Top speed, however, remains fairly high. After upgrading at Los Santos Customs, the Intruder can keep up with many lower-end vehicles classified as true Sports cars. It is, however, generally undesirable for races or criminal getaways, and should be used as a last resort if a more durable or a faster vehicle cannot be found. The Intruder is just barely capable of performing with vehicles with a much higher price tag, although it will always be limited by the base stats of the vehicle, relegating it to its most comfortable role of cruising at low to intermediate speeds. Due to the massive slew of vehicles with greater performance than the Intruder in both Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online especially, it is better to simply modify and use a different car, although the Intruder's unassuming look may surprise players who are unfamiliar with it. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Intruder-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Intruder can be modified at TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Intruder-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Intruder on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Intruder-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Intruder on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Variants Intruder VX *In GTA IV, there is a special variant model of the Intruder driven by the Triads. Badged as the "Intruder VX", changes include a special candy red paint job, a bodykit with side skirts and custom front bumper, as well as a yellow (or more specifically a "Kin Tsuna") attached to the rear mirror that denotes the car's association with the Triads. The visual modifications of this variant are based on the Infiniti Q45 bodykit. In GTA V, these modifications can be found at Los Santos Customs for the normal Intruder, and can be customized to resemble this variant (with the only omission being its modified grille). Intruder-GTA4-VX-front.jpg|Thr Intruder VX (Rear quarter view). Special Variants *After the last of Little Jacob's jobs, a unique silver Intruder with the VX-bodykit can be obtained. Unlike the Intruder driven by the Triads, it is badged as the standard Intruder and has no rear spoiler. *A uniquely dark blue Intruder may be obtainable when it is requested by Stevie. It is located in Rotterdam Hill on Asparagus Avenue near the Liberty City Transport Authority building. The car constantly respawns in the same spot until it is delivered to S&M Auto Sales, so the car may be taken and stored at a safehouse before another is sent to S&M Auto Sales. Intruder-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Intruder requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. Notable Owners *Phil Bell owns a brown Intruder. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Intruder is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. *Exotic Exports - The Intruder is one of the ten vehicles wanted by the Exotic Exports side-mission. *Catch the Wave - Niko and Phil will use Phil's Intruder to go pick up the truck that will be used to steal the shipment of Cocaine. *Trespass - Niko and Phil may use Phil's car to get to the Sprunk Factory. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Found in San Fierro, especially around the northern areas. *Occasionally found in Las Venturas. *Commonly found in Market and Commerce. *The Intruder occasionally spawns parked in the middle of the desert around Tierra Robada and the Ghost Town. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The car commonly spawns in City Hall, The Exchange, and Chinatown districts of Algonquin. *The modified VX version spawns generally in the same areas, as its where the Algonquin Triads have a presence. *Phil Bell's Intruder can be obtained in the mission Catch the Wave, by simply driving in to a safehouse and driving Bell in another car. *The standard Intruder will sometimes spawn near the Broker Safehouse on Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found in Terminal while driving a Futo. *Found in Davis and in Chamberlain Hills especially when playing as Trevor and using his Bodhi. * After replaying the mission Paparazzo - The Sex Tape, the Intruder starts to spawn more commonly around Grove Street and other suburban areas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The vehicle can be obtained by completing the mission Four Trailers for Lester with another player. The vehicle is initially obtained from the parking lot of Lester's warehouse and if the player is in the vehicle when the other player delivers the second trailer, they can store it in their garage after the mission. *The vehicle can be found driving in Rancho, Cypress Flats, and the southern part of La Mesa. The vehicle will spawn more often when driving a Sentinel or a Primo. *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $16,000 following The Business Update in Grand Theft Auto Online. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to the purchase cars from Niko, with the Intruder fetching about $2,500 in perfect condition. Grand Theft Auto Online *The Intruder can be sold at Los Santos Customs for $1,600 without any upgrades. Bugs/Glitches Grand Theft Auto V *The ‘chrome tip’ exhaust uses the same texture used on the titanium exhausts. Trivia General *The Intruder plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas:'' CSR 103.9. **''GTA IV:'' ***Liberty Rock Radio ***Electro-Choc and Radio Broker (Triad variant). **''GTA V:'' Blue Ark. *Like many other vehicles, the Intruder has no reversing lights. Navigation }}de:Intruder es:Intruder pl:Intruder sv:Intruder ru:Intruder fr:Intruder it:Intruder fi:Intruder Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Tuners